


Made in Pawnee

by polishmyarmor



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Eagleton, F/M, Running, Shopping, Wedding Planning, a pretend episode, binders, training for a marathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 18:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polishmyarmor/pseuds/polishmyarmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leslie's stressing out about the wedding, Dr. Richard Nygard has gone out of town, and April has to socialize!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made in Pawnee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Foxtoast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxtoast/gifts).



ESTABLISHING SHOT: PAWNEE CITY HALL, another sunny, clear day in Pawnee.

CUT TO INTERIOR, LESLIE’S OFFICE. ANN PERKINS rushes in, wearing a light coat and scarf over her scrubs.

ANN PERKINS: “Leslie, I’m here! What’s going on? How do you feel?”

LESLIE KNOPE: “Ann! We have a serious emergency on our hands here.” [Leslie is wild-eyed, mischievous]

ANN PERKINS: “I know, you said…but you seem fine, you said it was life or death.” [Ann takes a seat while feeling Leslie’s wrist for her pulse.]

LESLIE KNOPE: “It is! Mayor Gunderson’s dog has died and in his memory, he wants to shut down Ramset Park for the next four months! The wedding is ruined! I’m going to have to return everything, you’re going to need to cancel my Gryffindor-themed bachelorette party I know you’ve been planning…”

ANN PERKINS: [letting go of Leslie’s wrist] “I haven’t…wait. Leslie. Is this another drill?”

LESLIE KNOPE: “Oh, Ann, you beautiful deductive genius! I knew I couldn’t fool you—you’re the best, this is why you’re the greatest maid of honor I could ask for. Now, seriously, what would you do if this happened?”

ANN PERKINS: [resigned] “I would reserve the parking lot around the tiny park that you and Ben made and move everyone there, and get Ron and Donna to move all of the chairs and tables and so on. If that didn’t work, I would blackmail Mayor Gunderson into cancelling one day of mourning and keep the ceremony in Ramset Park, making sure that the park rangers still kept the possums to a minimum.”

LESLIE KNOPE: “That’s great! What’ve you got on him? Never mind, don’t tell me, it must be pretty great, though, right? Tell me! No, don’t! I can’t be trusted! It’s good though. Oh, Ann!”

CUT TO: ANN PERKINS standing in front of LESLIE’S OFFICE.

ANN PERKINS: [to camera] “I’ve got nothing. Leslie’s been running wedding emergency drills for the last three weeks, ever since she and Ben set a date and reserved Ramset Park. Since then, she’s asked me what I would do if Eagleton invades, if the power goes out, if Ben’s Dad’s girlfriend goes into labor during the ceremony. She’s stressing, and there are binders, so I’ve just started inventing things to keep her calm. It’s for the best. Fortunately, we’ve got one thing that we can check off the list soon: the dress!”

 

OPEN ON: CHRIS TRAEGER, staring at a mural in the hallway in City Hall, forlorn. BEN WYATT approaches.

BEN WYATT: “Hey, Chris, what’s going on?”

CHRIS TRAEGER: “Ben Wyatt, good of you to ask. My therapist, Dr. Richard Nygard, is going on vacation. I will not be able to see him all weekend, and I am literally a whirling chaos of emotions.”

BEN WYATT: [down the hall, to camera] “Chris has been going to therapy fifteen times a week, and I mean, he’s getting better--I saw him once start jogging in place at a dinner when he accidentally ate bread and butter, at the same time, and he wouldn’t stop, even while he ate his meal—but still, I don’t think he should be alone right now, because if he is, man it could get ugly.”

BEN WYATT: “Well, Chris, why don’t we do something, plan a guy’s night out, maybe invite Tom and Andy, too.”

CHRIS TRAEGER: “Ben Wyatt, that is an excellent idea. Did you know that Run Pawnee is coming up? Apparently, it’s an annual tradition to celebrate when Pawnee-ans chased the local Wamapoke people out of the city limits. Tragic, truly tragic, but it’s a great chance to run 10K. Would you like to train with me?”

BEN WYATT: “Uh…sure, yes, let’s do it. 10K. Alright.”

CHRIS's face is alight with joy as he pats BEN on the shoulder amicably. BEN nods, then turns to the camera, his expression full of concern.

 

ESTABLISHING SHOT: LESLIE AND BEN’S HOUSE, mid-morning, Saturday.

CUT TO: LESLIE KNOPE, sitting at the kitchen table, casually dressed, flipping through wedding magazines. BEN WYATT walks in wearing a brightly colored runner’s outfit.

LESLIE KNOPE: “What is that outfit?”

BEN WYATT: “I told Chris that I would train with him for Run Pawnee, and he got me this to celebrate.” [Ben walks to the kitchen to pour two cups of coffee, Leslie leans over to eye him walking away]

LESLIE KNOPE: “You know, it’s really working for you.”

BEN WYATT: “Really?”

LESLIE KNOPE: “Oh yeah, I think you should consider making this a permanent weekend thing.” [BEN hands LESLIE a cup of coffee, smiling and kissing her as she grins] “By the way, I’m stealing Tom from you today—he and Donna are taking Ann and me shopping.”

LESLIE KNOPE: [to camera] “If there’s anyone who understands the over-the-top pomp of a wedding, it’s Tom. Plus, he knows all the best places to shop in Pawnee.”

BEN WYATT: “Alright, well, you guys have fun. I’m off to go run with the Million-Dollar Man.” [BEN puts his cup in the sink, grabs a water bottle, and walks out]

LESLIE KNOPE: “Hate to see him go, but I love to watch him leave.”

BEN WYATT: [off camera] “I heard that!” [Leslie smiles]

 

ESTABLISHING SHOT: APRIL AND ANDY’S HOUSE, APRIL and ANDY are nestling together on the couch with Champion when the phone rings. ANDY answers.

ANDY DWYER: “Hello! … Oh hey Diane! Uh, hold on, lemme check.” [Andy covers the phone with his hand and turns to April] “Hey hun, Diane wants to know if she and Ron should bring something when they come over.”

APRIL LUDGATE: “What? When are they coming over?”

ANDY DWYER: “Tonight, we’re cooking for that double date thing that we…weren’t we, we had the plan, for the thing, to get to know Diane and um”

APRIL LUDGATE: “Ugh, fine, tell them to bring steaks.”

ANDY DWYER: [Into the phone] “April says to bring steaks”

APRIL LUDGATE: “And wine, if they want it.”

ANDY DWYER: “And wine…[to April] She says that we can just come over to her place if it would be easier, and then she doesn’t have to have a sitter.”

APRIL LUDGATE: “I hate other people’s houses almost as much as I hate having other people here. Fine. Whatever. Let’s just go to her place then.”

ANDY DWYER: [Into the phone] “She says yes—we’ll see you at six!”

 

EXTERIOR, ANN’S HOUSE, DONNA and her Mercedes are our front, DONNA stands outside her car while TOM walks out with ANN and LESLIE.

DONNA MEAGLE: [to camera] “Tom and I are taking Leslie shopping for her wedding dress. The problem is that Leslie thinks we’ll be shopping in Pawnee, and we need to distract her long enough that she won’t notice that we’re actually going to Eagleton. She needs to treat herself, and not to waffles, to quality clothing, and that can only be found at Eagleton Plaza.”

TOM and DONNA get in the front of the car, ANN and LESLIE get in the back, and they pull out into the road.

CUT TO: INTERIOR, DONNA’S MERCEDES.

TOM HAVERFORD: [singing/rapping] “I turn my wedding swag on, ‘cause Ben and Leslie are getting m to the a to the double-r to the i-e-d, married together in old Pawnee. [stops singing] Man I can’t wait to get married—I’m already registered at SkyMall, by the way, for those of you thinking about thank you gifts.”

ANN PERKINS: “But you’ve already been married—you didn’t register then?”

TOM HAVERFORD: “Green card marriages don’t usually come with gift bags, but someday when I get married again, it’s going to be dope.”

DONNA MEAGLE: “I already know that I want crystal-encrusted candles at all the tables, and ice cubes shaped like diamonds—I have got to sparkle!”

LESLIE KNOPE: [panicking] “Ann, ice cubes. I don’t know what shapes my ice cubes are going to be in. I’m totally unprepared for this. We should turn around, I need to keep planning.”

ANN PERKINS: “Leslie, it’s fine. We’re getting your dress today—once you know your dress, everything else will fall into place. [looking sternly at Donna] Besides, ice cube shapes don’t need to be your priority right now. It’s going to be perfect—you’ve got everything under control.”

LESLIE KNOPE: “Thank you, Ann, you’re right, I know you’re right, you’re...[looking out the window] Hang on! Where are we? Where have you taken me? Donna? DONNA?!”

DONNA MEAGLE: “Okay, calm down. We’re in Eagleton.”

LESLIE KNOPE: [Leslie presses her hands and face to the window as she cries out] “Noooo!”

 

THE TRACK, mid-day. BEN WYATT and CHRIS TRAEGER are stretching as JERRY GERGICH pulls up in a golf cart.

CHRIS TRAEGER: “Jerry Gergich! Just the man I wanted to see! I’m glad you could make it!”

JERRY GERGICH: “Hi Chris, Ben. Absolutely! Gail and the girls are out having brunch, so since you invited me, I thought I’d come help you train. The doctor says I shouldn’t do strenuous exercise yet, but I’m happy to drive along and keep you company!”

CHRIS TRAEGER: “Wonderful! Isn’t that wonderful Ben?” [Jerry sneezes]

BEN WYATT: “Fantastic. You feeling okay Jerry?”

JERRY GERGICH: “Oh fine, fine—just a little bit of the sniffles, but the fresh air should do me good!”

BEN WYATT: “Sure. So, Chris, how far did you want to go today?”

CHRIS TRAEGER: “How does four miles sound? Let’s do it!”

BEN WYATT: [close up, turned to camera] “Super.”

The two men begin to run, CHRIS ahead of BEN, as JERRY begins to follow along. As they move into the distance, JERRY sneezes again, and the cart swerves slightly before he rights it.

 

EXTERIOR, afternoon, ANDY and APRIL walk up to DIANE LEWIS’S HOUSE with Champion. APRIL carries a grocery bag and ANDY holds the leash.

CUT TO: APRIL and ANDY ring the bell, and DIANE answers.

DIANE LEWIS: “Oh hello, April, Andy, nice to see you! You’re early.”

APRIL LUDGATE: “Yeah, Andy thought the girls might want to play with Champion out back. We brought bacon. Is Ron here yet?”

DIANE LEWIS: “He’s out back, come on in, I’ll just let the girls know Andy’s here. [calling into the house] Ladies! Andy’s here!”

DIANE’S DAUGHTERS: “Andy! Yay!”

DIANE’S DAUGHTERS downstairs, ANDY instantly lights up and they all rush to the backyard, where RON SWANSON is grilling. ANDY and DIANE’S DAUGHTERS start to run around the backyard while Champion barks happily. APRIL hands  
the bacon to RON and sits down at the patio table with DIANE.

DIANE LEWIS: “Andy certainly is great with the girls.”

APRIL LUDGATE: “Yeah, he loves kids.”

DIANE LEWIS: “Do you two ever talk about having kids?”

CUT TO: RON stops grilling momentarily to look at the two in surprise.

CUT TO: APRIL, surprised and confused.

APRIL LUDGATE: “Gross, no. We just stopped putting our bills in the freezer.”

DIANE LEWIS: “Oh, I see. So you guys never…?” [As she trails off, they watch Andy playing with the girls, having the time of his life, Champion occasionally barking merrily]

APRIL LUDGATE: [thoughtful, then rising abruptly] “I’m going to go help Andy.”

DIANE looks at RON to see if she’s done something wrong, RON shakes his head, bemused.

APRIL LUDGATE: [to camera, uncomfortable but also slightly smiling] “Yeah, I mean…no. I don’t want to talk about this [walks away]”

 

OPEN ON: a WEDDING DRESS STORE in the Eagleton Mall. TOM HAVERFORD, DONNA MEAGLE, LESLIE KNOPE, and ANN PERKINS are all in the jewelry section. There are bags at their feet.

CUT TO: DONNA and TOM, draped in jewels drinking iced tea. A shop girl approaches LESLIE and ANN, who are looking at tiaras.

SHOP GIRL: [perkily] “Can I get you anything? Iced tea? Mineral water?”

LESLIE KNOPE: “Ann, I swear, if one more person offers me iced tea I’m going to lose my mind!”

ANN PERKINS: [soothingly] “Leslie, calm down, it will be fine, you’re doing great.”

LESLIE KNOPE: [to camera] “This is awful. Eagletonians are using their fancy, in-your-face elegance to corner the wedding market so all of the good stores are apparently here. The dresses are beautiful. I hate it. They’re just showing off now—nobody needs this much tulle. But the dresses are gorgeous.”

ANN PERKINS: “Leslie, look at this tiara, you’d be like a princess!”

LESLIE KNOPE: “I never really wanted to be a princess.”

ANN PERKINS: “Never?”

LESLIE KNOPE: “Princesses don’t wield executive authority. Why be a princess when you can be president? [a voice from Leslie’s purse begins to say: “Space: the final frontier—these are…] Oh! That’s Ben, hang on. [Answering the phone] Ben, I’m in Eagleton, come save me. … Jerry! What are you doing with Ben’s phone?...He what? Hang on, I’ll be right there. [hangs up] Ben’s in the hospital, we’ve got to go!”

As the four dash out, the shop girl returns with an iced tea, which LESLIE throws to the ground.

 

ESTABLISHING SHOT: the HOSPITAL.

CUT TO: LESLIE KNOPE, rushing down the hallway, with ANN PERKINS, TOM HAVERFORD, and DONNA MEAGLE trailing behind her. She’s racing to where she sees CHRIS TRAEGER and JERRY GERGICH, and finally reaches them.

LESLIE KNOPE: “What happened? Is he okay? Can I see him? Is it serious?”

CHRIS TRAEGER: “Leslie, he’ll be fine, the doctor say he’ll be good as new in two months, tops.”

LESLIE KNOPE: “What happened?!”

JERRY GERGICH: “Oh, Leslie, I’m so sorry.”

LESLIE KNOPE: [aggressively] “What did you do, Jerry?”

JERRY looks helpless, all eyes are on him, so CHRIS redirects LESLIE’s wrath.

CHRIS TRAEGER: “It was an accident—Jerry was helping us train, and in the fourth mile, he sneezed, and accidentally ran over Ben’s foot with the golf cart.”

JERRY GERGICH: “Gosh, Leslie, I’m just so sorry, if there’s anything I can do.”

LESLIE KNOPE: [to Chris] “Can I go in?”

CHRIS TRAEGER: “Not yet, no one can—he’s still sleeping, but they set his foot without any complications. They’re going to have a specialist confirm tomorrow.”

LESLIE KNOPE: [shaky but confident] “Okay, so we need to make sure that he’s as comfortable as he can possibly be. Tom, Donna, go to our place—we’ll need Batman, Star Trek, and Game of Thrones—it’s all on top of the TV. Chris, Jerry—can I trust you to get Ben the best possible calzone of his life?”

TOM HAVERFORD: “We’re on it!” [TOM and DONNA exit]

CHRIS TRAEGER: “You can count on us!” [CHRIS and JERRY exit]

LESLIE KNOPE: “Ann.”

ANN PERKINS: “I know, but he’ll be okay. Want me to sneak you in?”

LESLIE KNOPE: “Can you do that?”

ANN PERKINS: “Absolutely, let me just change into my scrubs, I’ll be right back.” [ANN exits]

LESLIE slowly exhales, leaning gently against the wall.

 

OPEN ON: HOSPITAL ROOM, night. BEN WYATT is in the hospital bed asleep. LESLIE KNOPE and ANN PERKINS sit in chairs beside him.

ANN PERKINS:[quietly] “You know what I was just thinking?”

LESLIE KNOPE: [also quietly, not really looking away from Ben] “What?”

ANN PERKINS: “It took you all of thirty seconds to plan how to make Ben comfortable—the wedding should be a piece of cake.”

LESLIE KNOPE: [turning to look at Ann] “Yeah, but I had help.”

ANN PERKINS: “You had help today—we’re all here for you, whatever you need, you know that.”

LESLIE KNOPE: “Thank you, I” [Ben waking up interrupts her]

BEN WYATT: [sleepily] “Hey Leslie.”

LESLIE KNOPE: [reaches out and holds Ben’s hand] “You’re awake! How do you feel? Do you want me to beat up Jerry? I brought you a calzone.”

BEN WYATT: “You brought me a calzone?”

As the two snuggle up, ANN excuses herself, stepping out into the hallway.

ANN PERKINS: [to camera] Of course, I’d do anything for Leslie, including getting her to have a perfect wedding. We found the dress today. [Ann holds up her phone, with a picture of Leslie in her wedding dress] I told her it was made in Pawnee. [Ann smiles]  
CREDITS ROLL.


End file.
